It's All About Friends,Love and Jealousy
by zin-chan-luvs-u
Summary: Lucy's childhood friends came, and joined the Fairy Tail. How will this affect the guild? Of course, a jealous Natsu, overprotective childhood friends and...More? Lucy x OC,a little Lucy x Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me franzine-chan for those who knows me,I'll be doing the 'My New(cough)Love Triangle(cough)I Mean Start**

**Now I present you:**

**Chapter 1:Comforts,Pasts and Presents**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

Lisanna came back from the dead everyone's ignoring me except:

the Strauss siblings,Levy,Wendy and Carla,Romeo and Master,of course.

I remember Team Natsu replacing me with Lisanna:

**FlAShbaCk!:**

Me and Lisanna just finished our job or mission we decided,we separated ways when we entered the guild,she went where Team Natsu are and I ordered strawberry milkshake

I felt Team Natsu + Lisanna at my back

"Hi!What'cha need?"I asked them

"Add Lisanna in our team"Natsu said

"Sure,since you are stronger than me guys"I said

"No,we're kicking you out the team,you always complain about your rent plus you always complain how we destroy the city"Gray said

"Hush Gray and she is the one who apologizes when we break the city"Erza said,

"Well,it's okay;after all it's been a half a year since we last went on a mission,"I said

I saw their eyes and saw guiltiness in it.

"Lucy,may we talk?"Lisanna asked me,I nodded as we went outside the guild to talk

"Lucy,I'm so sorry,they dragged me and I-"she was cut off by me putting my index finger near her lips and said:

"Hush,it wasn't your fault if you want you can still go on a mission with me,maybe just maybe,we can invite Wendy and Carla too."I said and I notice her eyes were watering.

She hugged me and starts crying.I smiled and patted her head while hugging back.

Everyone in the guild seem to notice this except Natsu,heck,even Laxus and his tribe watch our scene with smiles on their faces.

"Shh-shh,stop crying now,it isn't your fault"I used her chin to look straight at me since she was looking down.I smiled,she smiled back,I wiped her tears,"See you look beautiful again with that smile on your face"I said

I noticed everyone except Natsu was watching,this made me smile,I nodded 1 time, meaning 'I will go now',to them

The others nodded back,the others said"Goodbye" ,and, "See you tomorrow"

I let go of Lisanna and mouthed to her:'See you tomorrow and don't forget the mission'

Lisanna smiled at me,I smiled back.

We couldn't help but think:'Such strong bonds we have.' as I went back home,took a bath and ate dinner,I wrote a letter for my mom and dad:

**Dear mom&dad,**

** It's been a while since my guild mates noticed me.I wonder if they will come tomorrow or the another day.I missed them,I missed you guys too.I hope your happy there mother and father,Team Natsu kicked me out of their team with Lisanna.I don't blame her.I wish they will come and find me.**

** Your Lucky,Yet Unlucky at**** the same time, **

** Lucy Heartfilia**

After I did that I went to bed and wished:

"I hope they'll find me someday"I wished,falling asleep.

What I didn't know is when I said that,there comes a shooting star

* * *

**Time skip:Morning at 7 o'clock**

**No one's P.o.v**

Lucy woke up,took a bath and ate a toast before she went to the knew when she greet no one will greet back but still try

"Minna!Good Morning!"Lucy said

"Good morning Lucy!"the whole guild said,this made Lucy shocked,yet,she still smiled.

She saw Wendy and Lisanna picking went where they are.

"Hi have you told her,Lisanna?"Lucy asked with a smile,Lisanna smiled or grinned and nodded

"We already picked 2 easy jobs,"Lisanna said

"and those are:

1:a 1 day job from a restaurant=15,000 J a person

2:a photo shoot,they will provide the dress=30,000 per person"Wendy continued

* * *

Time Skip:2days later=after the 2 jobs at the train

Still No one's P.O.V

"Lucy/Lucy-san?"both girls asked Lucy

"Hm?"their beloved celestial mage asked

"Since you know our past story,we want to know yours,the 1 that you haven't told anyone in the guild even us until today"Wendy said while Lisanna nodded with a tint of curiosity.

Lucy closed her eyes and explained:

"Sure,when I was young I was begging for friends...

**Another Flashback while Lucy explaining:(Lucy's Pov only for this flashback)  
**

"Father,Mother may I have friends?"a six years old me asked

Mother smiled,father grinned

My parents gave little me a 2-year-old baby boy

"His name is Kazumi Torohaya,he will be your first friend"Mom and dad said,I attacked them with a hug,thank you's and tears of joy

He completed my life but there's some part still missing.I thought that he will be my only friend but I was wrong

When I was 13(my mother already dead),Kazumi:11,my father had a business on a average town,I met my two awaited-in-fate childhood friends:

...Crystal Momoko and Ziyo Korusaki

Ziyo was my 1st childhood crush

We like each other but I know he loves me as best friend.

We a promise to each other that we will always be together

**Flashback ends  
Reminder!Not Lucy's Pov anymore but No one's Pov is**

...But what he doesn't know is that I'm slowing my father for us to the time I can't,I had to say goodbye to them,even to Kazumi.I already had said goodbye to Kazumi and Crystal,which made them make a promise to me that they'll find me no matter what.

When I arrived to Ziyo's house I saw his house burning.

No one ever survived that accident,this left earring represent the promise I made to Ziyo and this left earring represent the the promise I made to my other childhood friends"Lucy said opening her eyes only to see a Wendy wiping her tears,a Carla asleep in her (Wendy's) lap and a Lisanna sadly smiling

After a couple of minutes,they got out of the train and went to the the traveling pack,they didn't bother unpacking their things.

When they entered the guild,they separated went to the bar and ordered a milkshake.

Then,unnoticed to her Bisca,Alzack and Asuka was on her back,whispering:

"Oh come on,Asuka,do it"whispered Alzack

"But I'm too shy~"Asuka whined

"Well,then try"Bisca said

Finally Lucy noticed them,she rotated a little of her upper body and she let her head do the rest,she smiled.

"Hi Bisca,Alzack and Asuka,do you need something?"Lucy asked

"Happy birthday Lucy"they said to Lucy,Asuka giving their wrapped gift to Lucy

"Happy birthday Lucy-san"Wendy said giving a present to Lucy

"Yo,blondie!Here's a lightning blade!"of course,it was Laxus who said it,handing her the blade

"Lucy/cosplay queen!Here,happy 18th b-day"Laxus' teammates said handing her the gift

"Here,Lucy (hic)drink this,"Cana said handing Lucy 2 bottles,Lucy cocked an eyebrow ,"that's the strongest (hic)and lightest (hic)sake in whole you drink it"

"Yo Bunny girl!Here's a metal figure of you"Gajeel said smirking handing 'it' to Lucy

Lucy carefully got the gifts,when Lucy got the gift her hand and the metal fell in the ground,Lucy glared at Gajeel

"I forgot to say this the weight of the metal increases whenever you can carry that, you can get stronger physically"Gajeel continued

"Lucy,here's your milkshake and here's your gift,"Mira said handing a wrapped book and the milkshake to Lucy

"A man gives a woman what she likes![gets a spank from the fan of Evergreen saying:"Shut up!Put you voice down sheesh"]alright here's the earring you wanted"Elfman said

"Here's a friendship bracelet,we have the same!Only,you about with the design celestial keys and mine's about animals"Lisanna said smiling

Lucy faces the ground

"Huh?What the matter Lucy?Is my gift not enough for you?"Lisanna asked

Lucy faces them with a smile and tears of joy

"I-I can't believe it!Y-you guys actually remembered it![insert smiling sadly here]b-but-"Lucy was cut off by a:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cliffhanger!**

**-Jokening!**

She was cut of by a:

master coming out of his office,done with then papers!**[[A/n:LOL!]]**

"Phew!Alright,here,flowers for the birthday girl"Macarov said giving 48 flowers to looked at the flowers suspiciously

"This aren't ordinary flowers isn't it?"Lucy asked Master,Macarov nodded

"Guess what is it?"Macarov said and grinned

"Um,10 celestial keys and tabl-woah!I've been looking for this tablets in...Everywhere!Master how did you know about it,the curse?I thought I only told Lisanna,Wendy and Levy about this?"Lucy asked

"Well,those tablets isn't enough to break the ceremony must be done" Master said

"And that's why we're here,to do it"a voice said coming from the guild doors said, Lucy's eyes widened

**Real cliffhanger!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!I'm watching my back for Sen'ninriki**** might murder me in my let's get to the point:**

**Chapter 2:Puzzle meant to be Solve,Secret Revealed,Emotion Shown,with a Curse that can be Broken**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

I gasped.I cried in joy.I was shocked.I tried to keep my tears in my eyes,it worked.I saw 'them' already near me,scratch that,they are ALREADY where I am...

And they are:

None other than:Crystal Momoko and Kazumi Torohaya.

I hugged them,they hug back,we fell to the floor.

"I-I can't believe you made the promise!"I was crying with tears of sadness and tears of joy.

My 2 childhood friends seem to notice the tears of sadness,they frowned.

They let go of me and we sat down in the bar chair

"Why crying?"a voice asked

"because-(sniff,sniff)"I sobbed,my cheeks are already red from crying

"He's not here?"the voice asked again,this time I know who it is.

I hugged him.

"I'm glad you here,Ziyo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who?/What?!"my guild mates said

I ignored them and continued hugging Ziyo,with alot tears of joy in my face.

I remove my other hand and stretched them to my 2 beloved childhood friends telling them to joined us.

They hold my hand,and I pulled them to us.

For us,it was like the most perfect and rightest moment in the world with everyone in the guild watch with a smile on their faces.

We parted,sitting at the ground.I took 2 tablet and sighed

"I'm ready guys."I said

They nodded...

"Wait,what's the arrangements again?"

The whole guild sweatdropped.I fell to the floor anime and chibi style.

"You mean you haven't solve the puzzle?Here analayz it:

"Regarding all night,regarding all day,all it matters:

Erif rawte land ari;eripmav,flow,nogard"

Well?"I said

They shook their heads Lucy sighed

"It doesn't matter,if you haven't-"

"I got it!"Crystal and Kazumi said

Lucy stared at Ziyo

"What?Wanna kiss me?"Ziyo asked,I blushed

I heard a squeal,it was from Lisanna and Mira

"What if she doesn't?!"Natsu shouted fuming from anger

"Chillax pinky.I was just joking,but it looks like she wants it"Ziyo said while getting near me,

"Why you!"Natsu said,Ziyo ignored him and went nearer

When Ziyo was already near me,he went to my left cheek and l-l-l-

**LICKED** it!

Suddenly,Crime Sorcerer came.

"Happy birthday Lucy!Here's the key of Igneel,Metalicana"Jellal said smiling

"Since we know your secret,here's my gift:Grandaneey and Acnologia"Meredy said giving the gift to me

"Oh and,here's Cerestia and Stone."Ultear said handing it to me

"Thanks Bisca,Alzack,Asuka and Wendy and Laxus and Freed,Evergreen,Bixlow and Cana and Gajeel and Mira and Lisanna and Master and finally,-"

"Wait!Lucy,here's a statue of you and Ziyo,I actually made it yesterday,but only you.I planned that you and a boy,I was planning flame brain,but then,hm?You know what,"Gray said

"You mean you hate me and Natsu to be together,if you're going to apologize,it's fine I forgive you guys."I said

"Well,that's a special ice,it's just between you and Ziyo,what you call him,if something bad happens in one of you the ice melts,only that is the time when it melts."Gray said handing me the ice

"Thanks!"

"Lucy!"Erza said

"Oh hey Erza,I forgive you too."

"I know that"Erza said"So,I know it's your here:a Demonic Angel a celestial sword"Erza said handing it to Lucy

"Thanks again"Lucy said

"Now,I need answers"Erza said

"Sure"

"Why didn't you tell us about them?"

"Never asked only Wendy and Lisa"

"Ceremony?"

"Unleash my power"

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"Will they join?"

"Already a member"

"Introduce"

"Ziyo Korusaki,19"my blonde with red highlights and blue eyed friend said

"Crystal Momoko,16"my violet shoulder-length haired and violet eyed friend said

"Kazumi Torohaya,16"my black haired and yellow eyed brother in heart said

"Who do you like?"Erza asked

"I like Zi-Wait a minute!Wait a minute!That is not part of it!"I said

"So guys,how about Team Elemental guys?"I asked them they nodded

"Master,-"

"No,you will not join a team."Natsu said

"Excuse me?!What do you think for me to do?!To be teamless?!Whatever,guys come with me,to my apartment and not you Natsu and Happy,Natsu I'm mad at you."I went out of the guild and Jellal,Meredy and Ultear went somewhere out

We went to my apartment and had fun.

* * *

**Time Skip:the next day  
**

**Crystal's P.O.V**

Me and Lucy bathed together Again, after we were done we dressed,I wore white plain sundress that reached my knees.

My hair was 2 high,messy braids

Lucy wear the one she wore in Edo(of course Crystal didn't know that) and her hairstyle,she let her hair down,straight,with a bow that was made as a hairband

The boys was the first who showered first,of course not in the same time.

We girls just ate eggs and bacon,Kazumi ate meat(you'll know why,sooner or later),Ziyo ate pancakes,after we were done eating,we brushed our teeth and went to the guild,when we entered the guild,Ziyo joined Natsu's and Gray's went to Levy,asking her something about wolves and I went to Mira,Lucy went to her usual sit,I sat next to didn't know this but we found her 3 days ago,but how much we missed her,we had to wait.

The magical energy that we own are a secret,rare and powerful,for Lucy,her true powers were sealed by her mother and since Lucy had her other magic,celestial magic,she decided to use her celestial magic.

"Crystal!"Lucy shouted

"Yes Princess?I mean Lucy?"I said

"Do you want some drink?"She asked

"Yes,Mira may I have bloo-I mean orange juice?"I asked Mira

"Sure"Mira said coming in the kitchen.

After she made the juice and strawberry milkshake she gave it me and Lucy,"Thanks" we said."So,how was your night with Ziyo,Lucy?"Mira asked.

Lucy nearly choked her drink.

Ziyo and Natsu heard this,and started listen,ignoring Gray and the fact that they were still fighting."I-it was fun"Lucy said blushing.I entered the conservation:"Very fun,(insert rolling eyes here)except for the fact we let the boys wear what they pick for us,which is very short and revealing(insert blush here)plus,they know who I liked now and those boys are different."I said,Lucy facepalmed.

Mira squealed loud while mine and Lucy's ears hurt.

"I've been meaning to ask you this...but what's your's,Kazumi's,Ziyo's power?"Mira asked,Kazumi and Ziyo went where we are.

"Sorry it's a secret"I said

"If Lucy tells her real magic then we will too"Ziyo said

"If onee-san let us,then we will"Kazumi said

The whole guild members stared at Lucy except master,who's in the office that knows all about it,me,Kazumi and Ziyo,Lucy sweatdrop and sighed.

"Fine,my true power is queen slayer,it's vampire,wolf,god and dragon slayer combined,I'm the only one"Lucy said giving up

"Why is it called queen?"once again,the whole guild members except master,who's in the office that knows all about it,me,Kazumi,Lucy and Ziyo said

"I provide their needs"Lucy answered

"Vampire slayer" I said

"Wolf slayer"Kazumi said

"Dragon slayer"Ziyo said

"What kind?"Natsu asked

"Why do you think we formed a team called 'Team Elemental'?"Ziyo asked in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone

"You're an elemental?!"the whole guild said except for master,who's in the office that knows all about it,me,Kazumi,Lucy and Ziyo

"Yes,by the way Ziyo,here:

Erif rawte land ari;eripmav,flow,nogard

It means:

fire,water,land,air;vampire,wolf,dragon

Sheesh,it's too easy"Lucy said

"Now,let's do it outside"I said,Kazumi nodded,Ziyo shouted:"Alright!" and Lucy took 2 tablets

We went outside,everyone watching,we found a wide space,we stopped walking,we started to form a circle(me[Crystal],Lucy,Ziyo and Kazumi),holding hands and started to chant:(all means the four of them)

All:Regarding all night,regarding all day,it doesn't matter,all it matters:

Kazumi:fire

Me:water

Ziyo:land

Lucy:air

Then,I bit Lucy in the neck,using my fangs and it leaves a open holes on her neck,Kazumi bit it too,again,using his fangs too,in the same holes,started to glow a bit

Ziyo bit her neck,again,using his fangs too,in the same place,after doing it we move away from Lucy,Lucy started glowing and flying in air,with her eyes closed, the light started to fade,Lucy started to go down in the she was on the ground,when the light was gone,she opened her has her hair and eyes golden,her hair was waist-length & it's like a perfect leaf-like at the end.

"Lucy your back!"I said hugging her,Ziyo grinned,Kazumi smiled

"Wow Lucy!You're beautiful,I think there will be a rivalry among me,you and Jenny!"Mira exclaimed

"Th-thank you Mira...Race ya'll,anyone who wants to join,then join!No rules"Lucy said,our typical Lucy

All players who entered: Laxus,me,Ziyo,Jet,Gray,Natsu,Kazumi,Erza,Evergreen ,Bixlow,Freed,Mira,Elfman,Wendy and Romeo

At the end of the race,these are the results

1st-Lucy

2nd-Ziyo

3rd-me

4th-Kazumi

5th-Laxus

6th-Erza,Mira

7th-Evergreen

8th-Wendy

9th-Romeo

10th-Gray

11th-Bixlow

12th-Elfman

13th-Jet

14th-Natsu

**Me-If you are wondering why Natsu and Jet are in the last,they actually tripped!LolZ!Z_Z!I don't own Fairy Tail hope you enjoy!Luv ya guys!Bye!**


	3. Extra 1

**Hi!This will be an extra about their first night together,by the way,there's a poll on my profile,in reviews are accepted  
**

**Extra-1st:having fun**

* * *

**Kazumi' P.O.V**

We are already in onee-chan's house,she let us in telling:

"Come in,make yourself at home"she said smiling

She gave us snacks,let us feel at home

But suddenly onee-chan went out,*cough*at least tried to*cough*:

"Guys!I can handle myself!I have my keys,I just had to make contract on my spirits!"Lucy-nee stubbornly said

"No!Do it tomorrow!We just-just-!Can you wait tomorrow"I said while hugging her at the back,for she to not escape.

Crystal's hugging sis' legs,since she was a girl and to keep her from running.

While Ziyo...It's better not to explain it,let's just say,he's trying to let sister calm down.

While sis is trying so hard to avoid what his doing.

Lucy-chan sighed in defeat and said:

"Fine,I give up!"She said,"Not!"She said running towards the door,we just smiled thinking:'It's good that she's still the same' but when she was about to open the door,someone opened it,she bumped in the person's chest,falling down in the ground mumbling:"Such terrible luck,curse this luck" while rubbing her head,she looked at who she bumped...

It was Natsu,Lucy-san was surprised,somehow.

"Natsu?What are you doing here?Didn't I told you not to come here?More importantly,why did you use the door?!Did you finally learn how to use the door?"Lucy-nee asked while me,Ziyo and Crystal sweatdropped

"Well,-"Natsu said and was cut off by sister saying:

"Did you know I was in part off escaping?!"Lucy-nee said

"What?!Escaping?!Did they hurt you?!"Natsu said

"Hush!Didn't you say I was weak?!And no I'm fine!Goodbye!"big sis said as she bam the door and leaned in the door and slowly slid in forgetting about us.

She sighed a loud and frustrated...well,sigh.

"Uh-oh."she said remembering us.

Ziyo cracked his knuckles,Crystal clenched her fist while smiling,I gave her the escape-now-or-you-know face

Sis nodded at me as she quickly opened the door and went outside chased after her,after 10 minutes,we now finally caught her and Ziyo carried her bridal style while sis blushing and it seems like Ziyo is enjoying himself watching my older sister blushing and carrying her.

The 4 of us finally reached onee-san's house

We let the 2 lovebirds alone.

We let Ziyo and Lucy go to her room.

We went out the room.

* * *

**Normal/No one's/3rd person's P.O.V  
**

When Crystal and Kazumi went out of the room,Ziyo smirked and Lucy blushed and went near Lucy,nearer,they were an inch apart...

**Meanwhile on Kazumi and Crystal:**

The 2 waited for 5 silent and awkward minutes,when they heard:

*moan*

*pecking sounds*

*pant*

*gasp*

"N-no!I*pant*a-am sensitive there!"Lucy said

Crystal bit her bottom lip and covered her ears,while Kazumi was interested,Kazumi knew what was going on.

He stood up from the couch causing Crystal to ask 'what are you planning?'.Kazumi just grinned and said:"To **_Join_** them of course!Come with me!"Kazumi said

Crystal didn't know what they were going to do but still came with Kazumi.

The two opened the door only to see

...

.

.

..

...

.

.

..

...

.

.

..

...

.

.

..

...

.

.

..

A fully dressed Ziyo and Lucy.

Lucy laughed,like she was crazy.

Ziyo smirked.

"You finally laughed huh?"both boys said

"Did you know Crystal thought you having 'it'"Kazumi said,Crystal blushed in embarrassment,Lucy blushed of what Crystal had thought

Ziyo smirked and went near to Lucy's ear.

"I don't care,what about you?"he says seductively while Lucy shivered

"Get off of me!"Lucy said pushing him off of the bed

"Mind as well,explain?"Crystal asked

"I will!"Lucy said raising her hand.

* * *

**Flashback!:**

**Ziyo went near Lucy,nearer, they were an inch apart...**

**Ziyo moved near Lucy's ear and whispered:**

**"Let's play truth or dare"Lucy nodded**

**"Me first,truth or dare?"the girl asked the boy**

**"Dare"**

**"I dare you to pick truth!"Lucy said**

**"Truth"**

**"Who was you first crush?"**

**"Crystal,truth or dare?"**

**"Truth"**

**"Same question,"**

**"You"Lucy boredly said**

**"Aw,I like you too"**

**Lucy cocked an eyebrow and fake coughed **

**"Truth or dare?"Lucy asked  
**

**"Truth."**

**"I thought you died,what happened?"**

**"Well,I did.I was given a chance by your tears,sadness and a girl who likes me proves I still haven't finish my mission to an angel"Ziyo said as he smirked**

**"Let me guess,I was the reason of your worth of living?"Lucy said,Ziyo smirked again and nodded.**

**"Truth or dare?"Ziyo asked**

**"Dare"**

**"I dare you to moan"**

**Lucy closed her eyes and she moaned.**

**After she moaned,she opened her saw a blushing Ziyo**

**"Truth or dare?"**

**"Dare"**

**"I dare you to kiss-"**

**"You?"**

**"Nope,I meant the floor,must be many"Lucy said**

**Ziyo did what she said.**

**After doing it,he glared at Lucy and said:"Payback time"**

**Ziyo tickled Lucy nonstop,Lucy managed to hold the laughter.**

**Ziyo moved to her waist,Lucy gasped**

**"N-no!I*pant*a-am sensitive there!"Lucy said,Ziyo continued,the door opened revealing Crystal and Kazumi**

**End of**** flashback!**

"So that's what happened,come you three sit at the bed"Lucy said

The 3 sat on the bed.

In three minutes,there was a complete awkward silence.

So Lucy decided to break the ice.

"So...

*tickles Crystal*that is for thinking me and Ziyo are doing 'it'"Lucy said,a laughing like crazy Crystal,a chuckling Ziyo and an emotionless Kazumi

Lucy stopped tickling Crystal.'Bad move' Lucy said to herself as she got tickled by Crystal.

Lucy laughed as she struggled to Kazumi,tickling him while saying.

"Haha-A-and that-hahaha!Was f-for being e-e-hahaha!Emotionless and for not telling Crystal!"she said

"I-I'm sorry sis!Hahaha!Now,can you stop tickling me?Haha!"Kazumi said

" l-et me th-think...Hahaha!...A-apology d-denied!"she said as she continued tickling Kazumi.

Lucy struggled to Ziyo and she licked the side of his neck and seductively whispered:

"Now,that is for everything"

The four tickled each other nonstop all afternoon,after they tickled,they ate,Lucy and Crystal decided to bath together

After the 2 girls bathe:

"OMG!We forgot our dress!"The girls said panicking,apparently,the boys heard it and gave the girls some clothes.

The girls wore it,not even bothering to look at it and went outside.

After they went outside,Ziyo tried to avoid his nosebleed,while Kazumi?He went to the bathroom to fix his poor,bloody nose from blood

Why?Here's their dresses(use your imagination)

Crystal-a violet tube and a pair of extremely short shorts,that's comfortable enough to wear while sleeping

Lucy-like Crystal but hot pink and a skirt with a short inside

**[[a/n:Skirts?Like who the hell would wear skirts on sleeping?!Oh yea,the boys forced them.I forgot,my bad.]]**

Then,the boys took a bath 1 by 1.

After,they took a bath,they decided to play truth or dare.

They were asking saucy and deep truths and random dares,but something interesting happened at Crystal's 6th time:

"Crystal,truth or dare?"Ziyo asked

"truth"

"Who do you like?Then and now?"he said

"I like-"

**Me-Done!**

**Crystal-thank you thank you thank you!author!for me not telling them!**

**me:-_- uh you do know your childhood friends know it right?**

**Crystal-It's fine at least the readers doesn't know**

**me-well to bad,for me to say this but-**

**Crystal-no!**

**me-(ignores her)please vote for who Crystal likes!**

**Crystal-Thank god,franzine-chan-luvs-u doesn't own fairy tail**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi,I'm back! Special thank to the reviews, favers and fallowers! Especially Guest!  
**

**Chapter 3: The Who-Cares-? Visit!**

* * *

**Previously:**

**"Lucy your back!I said hugging her, Ziyo grinned, Kazumi smiled**

**"Wow Lucy!You're beautiful,I think there will be a rivalry among me,you and Jenny!"Mira exclaimed**

**"Th-thank you Mira...Race ya'll,anyone who wants to join,then join!No rules"Lucy said,our typical Lucy**

**All players who entered: Laxus, me, Ziyo, Jet, Gray, Natsu, Kazumi, Erza, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, Mira, Elfman, Wendy and Romeo**

**Winner: Lucy**

**Runner-up:Ziyo**

**Loser-Natsu**

* * *

**Ziyo's P.O.V**

_I really wonder, if Lucy still likes me now? Who cares? I'm gonna make her fall for me! Thus, that bubble gum freak obviously likes **My** Lucy! [[Me: Possession! Rawr! ]] ._

After the race, we entered the guild and the guild started to fight. Period.

Crystal and Lucy went out the guild. I went to follow them. The girls were chatting gossiping, not my type. A topic caught my ear:

"So Lucy, do you like Ziyo?"

"Well, yeah"

"I meant as in like, like"

* * *

**3rd Point of View**

"U-um, and the answer is-" Lucy was cut off by a:

"Yo! We came to visit." the whole Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus said together. Lucy just smiled. "Welcome, I'm-" Lucy was cut off by a:

"Most beautiful girl in the world" Hibiki said winking

"Will you go on a date with me?" Ren asked

"Lady, you're so beautiful, would you like to be my older sister?" Eve asked

" Guys, it's me, Lucy Heartfilia. This is my true identity, with my true powers." Lucy said pouting

"Eh?!" the whole Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus exclaims, Lucy giggle

"This is Crystal, my childhood friend. Come, follow us. . ." Lucy said

Lucy, Crystal and the others walk in the entrance. "Wait here please," Lucy said as she entered the guild and said: "We have visitors!", "You can come in now,". The opened revealing all the Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale fighting. So, Fairy Tail decided to join.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Hibiki was talking, with Jenny and Ziyo listening

"You do know, your more beautiful than Jenny right?" Hibiki said

"You do know, I don't care right?" Lucy said

"You do know, I'm flirting with you right?" Hibiki said

"You do know, I am trying to ignore your flirting right?" Lucy said

Meanwhile on the listening duo,

"+10 points for Lucy being more beautiful than Jenny " Ziyo said

"-5 points for Hibiki saying that" Jenny said

"+10 points for Lucy, not caring" Jenny said

"+0 points for Lucy not caring if she's beautiful" Ziyo said

"-5 points for Hibiki flirting at Lucy" Ziyo and Jenny said

"+10 points for Lucy ignoring Hibiki's flirting" Ziyo and Jenny said

"You do know, your not the same Lucy, right?"Hibiki said

"You do know, we can change the subject right?" Lucy said

"You do know, do know I got no thing to say right?" Hibiki said

"+5 points for saying Lucy's not the same, it's either, Lucy becomes more beautiful, Lucy becomes more uglier for Hibiki or both" Ziyo and Jenny said

"From answers at first to laaaaast. . . .Go!" Hibiki and Lucy said like a kid

"No" Lucy said

"No" Hibiki said

"No" Lucy said

"Maybe" Hibiki said

"Yes!" Lucy said

"I have no idea" Hibiki said

"No" Lucy said

Lucy and Hibiki laughed.

" -100 points for laughing like a husband and wife" Ziyo and Jenny said

Mira just watched at the 4, giggling.

Ziyo and Jenny leaned in the table, sighing in frustration. Suddenly, the Jason -Guy -Reporter came

"Cool! Cool! Cool! We have another 1 hot and pretty mage! Lucy Heartfilia, Jenny Realight and Mira Strauss! Please come here, CoooooooWoOOOOOllll!"

"Well, you heard him, see ya later Hibiki" Lucy said

" Well, being called. . . . By the way, I won the game." Jenny said to Ziyo

"Heck noo!" Ziyo said, on the ground, his knees and hands are on the ground, supporting him. His world was slowly ending. . .

"Cool!" Jason said

"So, what's your magic, Lucy Heartfilia?" Jason asked

"Let's see, Celestial magic, Elemental dragon slayer, Elemental Vampire Slayer, Elemental Wolf Slayer, which all in all is Celestial Magic and Elemental Queen Slayer." Lucy said

"Cool! How would you like to be at the cover of the weekly sorcerer?" Jason asked

"U-um? Sure, but I don't wanna do this alone" Lucy said, " How about, me, Jenny, and Mira combined?"

"Cool! You'll be in the back, Jenny. Front, Mira. Entrance, Lucy. Middle, the 3 of you in the middle!"

"Whatever." Lucy said.

* * *

**At night time:**

Every guest has left, only Fairy Tail members were there.

Turns out Mira,Lucy and Levy actually took pictures of the guild brawling, fighting and partying. There were pictures like, Cana drinking alchholic drinks, Trimens + Ichiyah flirting with girls, Natsu and Gray fighting, Macao and Wakaba talking and arguing, Bob hugging Natsu and Gray, Ziyo and Lucy almost kissed, Gray and Lyon stipping with a Juvia stalking on the background, Levy sitting on Gajeel's lap while reading, Erza eating cake, Evergreen spanking Elfman with her fan, Laxus and Freed talking, Mira smiling in the bar, Crystal getting blood from Lucy's neck, Kazumi being emotionless, Lucy tickling Kazumi and a picture of all the Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail's members fighting with no one gets left behind except the Masters.

"So, what are we going to name this event in my thick scrapbook, enough for even the 5th generation Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked

"How about Visit at the end?" Mira suggested

Lucy nodded and wrote: _'Visit' _at the end

"First?" Crystal asked

"Unexpected!" someone said

"Expected!" someone said again

"Unexpected!"

"Expected!"

"Unexpected!"

"Expected!"

"Unexpected!"

Soon, there was an arguing about Unexpected or Expected until:

"How about : **"The Who-Cares-? Visit" **?" Team Elemental asked, everyone nodded

Lucy wrote: _'The Who-Cares-?'_ at the beginning.

"We'll be leaving now! Gotta go on a job tomorrow with my team!" Lucy shouted closing the album.

Lucy, Crystal, Kazumi and Ziyo went to Lucy's apartment when they got there a truck appeared, claiming it was a delivery. The 1 that they ordered: a bed, big enough for 4 people, Lucy paid for it. They pushed it beside her bed. The four brushed their teeth and showered, not at same time, and slept at the comfy bed.

Lucy had a dream about Ziyo, Ziyo has too. Kazumi and Crystal were sleeping peacefully.

**Me: Done, no need to say it, I know it lame, this just popped out of my mind, I don't want talk to anybody so, I'll the the disclaimer. Franzine-chan-luvs-u or I don't even plan on owning fairy tail **


	5. Chapter 4

** ubhjib eeweHi! I updated****! Now to get on with it:**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blood Lust and Going on a Mission**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

Crystal and I woke up. I saw Kazumi on my left and Crystal on my right. I kissed Kazumi in the forehead, making groan and say, "I need to sleep more, make me sleep, Mom, Sis, and Dad". I giggled and pat his head.

**On**** Crystal**

Crystal looked on Ziyo's sleeping face, who is in the end of the bed. She always thought of him as a brother. She pinched his cheeks making him groan too and say, "Crystal, Lucy or who ever you are, stop that!" Crystal and Lucy giggled at the same time. She and Lucy looked at each other. Then, the two girls hugged. When the two parted, they decided to read each others minds through their eyes.

_'I am in need of blood' -_Lucy

_'Then, have it on Ziyo, easy'_ -Crystal

_'W-w-what? W-Why him? I-I might p-pressure him'_ -Lucy

_'Nah, it's Ziyo we're talking about. He would give EVERYTHING for you'_ -Crystal

_'Now that what I'm worried about, I think I like-love him.'_ -Lucy

_'Can_ _we?'_ -Lucy and Crystal

Both girls nodded at the same time. They changed position. Now, Lucy is beside Ziyo and Crystal is beside Kazumi.

Crystal caressed Kazumi's cheek. "If only you knew that I loved you.", Kazumi slowly woke up, "Huh? Did you say something?" He asked

"I said,if you only knew that- I mean...Brats, I let my guard- Nothing. Just go back to sleep, Ziyo's still sleeping, so go back to sleep, okay?" Crystal said, running her fingers to Kazumi's hair.

"Vampires are sooo weird." Kazumi said, drifting to sleep from her touch

"Tch, if you only knew that all the vampires, dragons, wolves slayers' mating season is close and being weird, for vampires is fighting one's instincts. Your lucky, I wasn't avoiding you and wait until you talk to me. Then, I'll mark you. Like every vampires' usually do on mating season" Crystal said, still running her fingers in Kazumi's hair

**To Lucy**

"Well," Lucy said, touching Ziyo's lips, "I wonder what you meant on our truth or dare?" no answer "You may stop acting your asleep now, Ziyo". "Curse this heartbeat" he said, Lucy giggled. Ziyo hugged Lucy's waist. Lucy gave Ziyo a peck on the lips. "Let me go, please." she said, Ziyo being stubbornly cool and handsome, said, "No". Lucy didn't gave up, "Pweeeaaase, Zzziwwwooo-kkuuun?" she begs. Ziyo blushed, but still ignored. He wants something _more._ "No". "I'll just cook, you can come." Lucy said. Ziyo nodded but instead of letting go of her, he puts her in his shoulders making Lucy giggle and Crystal look at them and smile. Ziyo headed to the kitchen and put Lucy down. "U-uh, Ziyo?" she asked. "Hm?" Ziyo asks, smirking. "M-may I have s-some of your b-blood?" Lucy asks

_'Oh, this is going to be so fun' _Ziyo thinks

"Why did you choose me?" he asks playfully

"B-because..."

"Because?

"I don't want to bother Kazumi and Crystal said that-that, I should pick you! Yea! That's it! Hehehe" Lucy said, Ziyo frowned slightly but smirks again. He knew Lucy was lying

"Then, I want you to give me something that can't be afford in Jewels" Ziyo said. The two stared in each others staring eyes. Suddenly, *poof* Loke appeared

"Princess, your knight in shining armor is-"

"Force close" Lucy said, Loke came back in the Spirit World with wide eyes. He gathered all of Lucy's spirits and told them,

"Guys! Lucy has became stronger! She forced my gate closed, with no keys and efforts!"

"Tch, maybe it was just luck" said an annoyed Aquarius

"No, it can't be. I felt her magic presence, so strong." Loke said

"P-puun puun!" Plue said

"Your right Plue, Crux?" Loke asks

"Kay, ZZzzzzzzzzzzz" Crux says falling asleep, and woke up, "I found out that Lucy is one of the queen slayers. There were no king slayers just queen slayers,every one of them were girls. First queen slayer was: Mavis Vermillion. 2nd is Agatha Christie. (P.S.: If you not know her, she is the author of: "The Mystery of the Blue Train") 3rd, Lynn Valdez. 4th, Erica Drew. 5th, Mia Alvaran. 6th, Aleeza Juilana. 7th, Layla Heartfilia. 8th, our master Lucy. 1 queen slayer at a time on the whole world. The day Layla died, is the day we all lost track of the queen slayer"

**Back to Lucy**

"Y-you mean p-power?" Lucy shutters, lookin' away. Red as tomato and hiding away something

"No, I have enough magical power" Ziyo said

"Then-n w-what?" she asked

"Don't play dumb on me, I know you know" Ziyo said seductively and getting closer.

Lucy bit her own index finger and suck some blood.

"That will not last longer," Ziyo said.

"I know, h-health?" Lucy replied

"No, you" Ziyo says, and gets closer to Lucy's face

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, so she looked at him with lustful eyes which made Ziyo shocked.

"Wanna play? 2 can play that game" Lucy said. Then, she hold Ziyo's face for him to come _even _closer, until they where inches apart. They kissed each other ferociously. Ziyo licked Lucy's bottom lip making Lucy moan and open her mouth and make way for Ziyo's tongue to enter. Ziyo tasted every part of Lucy's hot and sweet cavern not missing an inch. After the tasting part which was 1 minute and 30.75 seconds, he started to bother Lucy's tongue by poking his tongue into hers. Their tongue started to tangle and had battle for dominance which Lucy lost. When the battle of the tongues was done, the 2 parted, there was a thick line of saliva. Lucy was blushing hard while panting. While Ziyo, was panting and smirking.

"Now, if you want blood, you have to kiss me" Ziyo said panting a little

"M-may I now?" Lucy asks panting

"Sure." Ziyo said, Lucy went near to Ziyo's neck, trying to smell which part has the best part. She found them, at last. She kissed the part first, and licked it before she bite it. She took 3% of Ziyo's blood. After she suck Ziyo's blood, she suck the blood that's making out of his neck.

"Thank you, Ziyo." Lucy said

So after that "little" 'incident', Lucy cooked food with Ziyo, not knowing that someone is videoing them. The 2 woke the 2 pairs up. Took a bath. Went to the guild. Ziyo and surprisingly, Kazumi join the guild's fight. Lucy and Crystal went to the bar.

"Lisanna! Long time, no talk" Lucy said hugging Lisanna

"Actually, its only been 2 days" Lisanna said, giggling. Lucy pouted, "But still..."

"Psssst! Mira!" Crystal said, half whispering and half shouting

"Yeah?" Mira whispered

"Look at this," Crystal said, pulling out a lacrima out of her pocket and replayed the video of the part of Ziyo carrying Lucy out of the room until the cooking part. Mira squealed loudly, loud enough for the whole guild to look at her.

"You guys, have to see this!" Mira said squealing. The video repeated, then later on, it ended. Leaving a blushing a lot Lucy and a smirking widely Ziyo. Every girl except Lucy and Crystal squealed. Every guy in the guild, except Alzack, Romeo and Natsu, whispered, "What a lucky guy..."

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted, charging flames to Ziyo. Lucy blocked the attack and ate it. Natsu was surprised.

"Well, I forgot. We are going on a mission" Lucy said

"Alright! Lucy, you pick!" Natsu said grinning

The whole guild was silent.

"Ahem. Forget anything Natsu? Do the Math:

Me + Team Natsu= X

Lisanna + Team Natsu= O

Me - Team Natsu= O

Me + Team Elemental= O" Lucy said looking at Lisanna the whole time.

"Lisanna are you okay?" Lucy asked Lisanna, she nodded

"Ah! I know!" Lucy said. Then, she whispered something to her team. They nodded.

"Lisanna, do you want to join us on our mission?" Lucy offered

"Oh no no no no no no!... No. I might bother you guys! Besides, I'm a weak mage" Lisanna said

"Lisanna..." sigh "You are not a weak person, you. Are. A. Strong. Wizard, and besides, we have weird... I don't know... Vortex? Just swallow that, not literally. That is unbreakable that even the strongest mage in the universe can't defeat it. If you can't beat, join 'em, right?" Lucy asked smiling. Lisanna just nodded meaning understand and to join them.

"Yatta! Well, Kazumi, you pick" Lucy said

"Wha-?! Why me?" Kazumi said. Lucy wondered for a while, "I don't know,... Maybe because, if pick it will be a big reward and not even bothering to look at what we will do. If I pick Ziyo, he will pick the hardest. Crystal... Well, the easiest. You the perfect for the 5 of us" Lucy said, the 3 chuckled and asks, "You know us too well, don't you?". Lucy nodded and dragged Lisanna out of the guild saying, "Come on, let's get ourselves packed up, the things not us. Of course"

The five packed, met at the train station, bought tickets, waited for the train, and when the train finally came, they entered it and saw 3 sits, each sit was large enough for 2 people. The 3 sits were forming a triangle that has space. Lucy and Ziyo sat together, Kazumi and Crystal sat together and Lisanna sat alone **[[Author: not to be rude...]]**

"Don't worry Lisanna, here's something you can't be bored of: Brianna, Anna or Bria for short" Lucy said, giving her a wrapped cloth with something in it.

"Wow, she is so cute!" Lisanna said, "What is it? All i can see is it's face"

"Oh, you may remove the cloth" Lucy said smiling. Lisanna opened the cloth and saw a cute exceed, the exceed was violet making it more cuter. It has a fake little, cute horns. It woke up, rubbing it's eye cutely and look at Lisanna cutely. "I! Iy'm Bwiayanna, ay two-yeaw-owld exweed. Wat abouwt you beawutifwul awnd stwong laydwi? (Hi! I'm Brianna, a two-year-old exceed. What about you beautiful and strong lady)" Brianna said

"Aww, thank you. I know you didn't mean it. I'm Lisanna Strauss" Lisanna introduced. "Now, I mwean it Liwsa-chawn, youw secownd owigin will bwe stwonger than you ena- emra- e- e- imagined! (No, I mean it Lisa-chan your second origin will stronger than you imagined) " Brianna said grinning

"Tew me am I a dewil ow an angwel, pwease down't twell Luwucy-chawn. (Tell me am I a devil, or an angel, please don't tell Lucy-chan)" Brianna said

Lisanna glanced at Lucy, Lucy shook her head to the sides and mouthed, 'I'll explain later'

"I say you lay down on my lap and I'll do something you will love" Lisanna smiled when she, her own self, said this. Brianna laid on her lap, Lisanna brushed Brianna's fur with her own fingers making Brianna mewl in delight.

"If you answered that question and your answer is angel, she will turn into a devil attitude and if your answer is devil, she will cry." Lucy exclaims

The train started moving while Crystal and Kazumi fell asleep; Crystal's head was laying on Kazumi's shoulder and Kazumi's sleeping on Crystal's head.

Ziyo laid on Lucy's lap. Lucy's running her fingers to Ziyo's hair. Ziyo shivered at Lucy's touch. Lucy looked out of the window feeling something will happen. Lucy was so deep in thought, that she stopped running her fingers in Ziyo's hair, without noticing it. Ziyo, being Ziyo, thought that she was thinking of Natsu, so he growled. Lucy snapped out of her thinking and looked at Ziyo. Ziyo sits up.

"You're mine and mine only. That's final" Ziyo said and pecks her kisses making Lucy giggle.

"Okay, okay. I'm yours. Now, lay down again, I don't want you to vomit in or on me" Lucy said, Ziyo nodded and lays again on Lucy's lap. Lucy was about to brush Ziyo's hair again but Ziyo took it and kisses it. Lucy blushes and Ziyo smirks at her reaction. Ziyo fell asleep later on and Lucy too.

Without them knowing, when they get back from the mission there will be 'surprises'

* * *

**Me-so yeah, sorry for not updating, you can shout at me, tell me how pathetic I am, tell me I have a lazy ass or tell me that I'm the worst author you've ever seen. Just please, don't tell me,you now hate this story. I don't own FT.**

**Still love you guys,**

**- zin-chan-luvs-u**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yup! Love your reviews! Now, let's get on! Like my classmate said, "Right on! Right on."**

**Chapter 5: Surprise**

* * *

** 3rd Person's P.O.V **

Team Elemental + Lisanna and Brianna just finished the job. It was easy. Super. For them. To defeat a dark guild. They finish it with NO sweat, NO scratches, NO injuries just member of the dark guild in jail. Boring right?

They were going back to the guild. They're positions where like the same as the time they were about to go to their mission. After the train ride, they (original Team Elemental + Brianna and Lisanna) separate paths and started to unpack. Then, the time they were done **un**packing, they headed for their guild. The time they got there they saw Lisanna crying on the bar. Everyone bombarded Team Elemental with questions.

"You Bastard!" , "Shut it!" Natsu and Lucy said at the same time. Everyone shuts up and went back on their own business

"Give Luce back to us!" Natsu shouted giving Ziyo a punch. Ziyo smirked and moved making Natsu punch the floor. "What do you mean? Lucy's mine. Lucy's ours. Lucy's everybody's but not team. You threw Lucy out, now we accepted her like back then. Lucy's wonderful girl, which I wanna make her mine" Ziyo said. Lucy blushed.

"Now, tell is Lisanna crying?!" Lucy shouted

"We kicked her out of the team, just for you. Isn't that great?" Natsu asked, grinning with no fear in saying it. Lisanna heard it and cried more. Lucy went nearer to Natsu not bothering to look at him, she was just looking at the floor. Finally, Lucy was near Natsu. Suddenly,

_**SLAP**_

"You idiot! To think I will join Team Natsu again! Gray and Erza accepted the that fact. The fact that I was and still am happy on Team Elemental. The fact that I don't want to join Team Natsu. The fact that I am not the same 'Luce' your talking about!" Lucy said

"Luc**y **..." Natsu was speechless

Lucy went to where Lisanna is.

"There, there Lisanna. Cheer up. Here. Water, choco milkshake or strawberry?" Lucy asked.

"Choco Milkshake" Lisanna said. Lucy went to the bar, ordered strawberry, orange and choco milkshake, paid for it and went to Lisanna again.

**[[A.N: You just have to try choco milkshake! It's divine!]] **

"Here's your choco milkshake. Be right back," Lucy said going to Team Elemental

"So... What I miss?" she asked

"To let Lisanna join" Kazumi saud

"No replacement" Crystal continued

"Here, Crystal and Kazumi share this orange milkshake, I forgot to have 2 straws" Lucy said wearing a smile

"Thank you" the 2 pairs said

"What about me?" Ziyo said, smirking

"After you removed that smirk on your face." Lucy said

"No" Ziyo said

"Then, no" she says

"What if I say, this smirk will only get rid of off my face if you kiss them." he says, his smirk getting wider

"Then, I won't. You look more handsome if you have that smirk. It suits you. I love that smirk on your face." she says, not knowing what she's saying, just trusting her own instincts. Then, it hit her. She covered her mouth with her hands. Ziyo's smirk went bigger.

"You love my smirk, eh?" he asks

"U-um, I w-was just lying." Lucy says, after she removed her hand from her mouth.

"Oh really? It doesn't look like it, you were talking from here" Ziyo says smirking, pointing at his heart and showing his neck

"F-fine, I mean it! I'm going to tell Lisanna about it." she says

"Wait!" Ziyo suddenly says making Lucy look at him and Crystal and Kazumi stop their **almost **kiss.

"What?" the other Elemental members asks

Ziyo was about to asked, when they answered, "No, we aren't changing our team name, Brianna will teach her Elemental Magic. End"

"Ah! ZiLu and KazuCry!" Mira said

Ziyo smirked again and whispered to Lucy's neck, "ZiLu, huh? I love it." making Lucy shiver

"Uhh... I have to go to Lisanna!" Lucy excused leaving Mira, Crystal, Kazumi and Ziyo to wait. Lucy came back a little later with a big big big smile on her face which is upside down.

"She said no." Lucy said

"Well, we can't force her" Mira, Kazumi and Crystal said

Master suddenly came out and announced something in surprise.

"Quiet you brats!" Master said, everyone in the guild stood quiet

"Grand Magic Games are coming up in 3 months! Apparently, everybody disagreed for the 2 teams, they say it was unfair. So, they removed that rule. A lot of rule has changed. There are now 6 representatives. Now, the members:

"Lucy"

"Wha-? Again?! Doesn't matter, cuz' I'm going to beat the crap out of Minerva!" Lucy said

Everybody smiled at her before saying, "Yeah!"

"Crystal!"

"We're going to win this!" she exclaims

"Yeah!"

"Ziyo!"

"I don't exactly get anything here but, at least I'm with Lucy" Ziyo says

"Aw" every girl says. "That's a man!" every boy except Natsu says

"Kazumi!"

"..."

"Aren't you going to say something to encourage us to win?" every guild member asks

"..."

"Erza!"

"For the guild!" she says

"Yeah!"

"Natsu!"

"I'm all fired up!" he says

"..." not a single word from the guild

"What?" he asks

"...It's just that, would you change you line already? It's getting old..." Gray explains

"Fine. How about:... I'm ready! Let's do this for the guild!" Natsu cheered

"Now, that's what we're talking about!" they said

"Let's party!" someone said

Erza, Kazumi, Lucy and Crystal glared at that 'someone'

"No! We have to train!" Lucy corrected

Master coughed. "You will train in that beach again!"

"So does that mean... I will go and explore first, alone!" Lucy shouts, raising her hand

Ziyo hugs her from behind, in her waist. He goes his ace to her neck and whispered, "I'm with you, _babe_"

"F-fine." Lucy said, blushing

* * *

**Time Skip: 3 months later**

"I can't say how I had learn teleportation... and mind reading" said a girl who has golden eyes and hair that ends below her ass with a perfect-shaped leaf-like in the end.

"You don't say, how much we were surprised" says from a deep masculine voice with raven hair

"Isn't that an advantage for the GMG?" says a scarlet haired girl

"I'm all fired up! We're going to win this!" says a boy with pink hair

"For Lucy!" says a girl with violet hair

"Let's go now," the girl who first spoke said, smiling brightly

"Remember, this is for our guild!" says a white long-haired girl who is gaga for Lucy appearance

"Che." said a man who has a long, black, messy hair

"..." says by 2 men who is blond with a scar and a black haired guy with yellow eyes

"Whatever," says the guy that has blond with red highlights, smirking at the 1st girl who spoke's neck. The 1st girl who spoke blushed and muttered, "For Fairy Tail".

* * *

**Okay! Done! I have to do my other story so, bye. **

**P.S.: I don't own Fairy Tail**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay! Before we start... Response reviews. This is my first time so...**

**chapter 1 reviews : replies**

**Lyra rayna: If your still reading this, sorry. **

**rowie025: Inspiration? I don't know...  
**

**chapter 2 reviews : replies**

**Guest: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
**

**chapter 5 reviews : replies**

**nana: *smirks widely* Oh don't worry... You dislike it even a tiny wincy little bit, but really, thanks for reviewing!**

**crazyerin: Your not! You're 1 of my faved authors!  
**

**chapter 6 reviews : replies**

**CiaoKawaiirina: *smirks evilly* You will hat****e Minerva here more!**

* * *

**As for mejustbetterthanyou , Yours will specially be below! _ **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Elimination round!**

* * *

**At Crocus**

After the Fairy Tail members had that little talk, they immediately went to Crocus. They were passing in a street, everyone was staring at Lucy. Everyone knew Lucy. Well, she IS on the weekly sorcerer. A man with a trained love birds, ordered the birds to put a bunch of flowers tied to make it a circle in her hair. It fit for Lucy. Ziyo kissed Lucy in the forehead and whispered, "If mines a smirk, yours a flower. Your forever be mine". Lucy blushes and pats his head. "My possessive little dragon" she says. Ziyo smirks.

"Hey! Love birds! Faster!" Crystal said

"Tch, why don't you make a move to your soon-to-be-mate?" Ziyo asked. Kazumi growled. Lucy went to Crystal, Ziyo frowned. Lucy and Crystal said something that can't be heard but not whispering. Lucy giggled formally, without a fan, and Crystal blushed. Mira noticed this and joined the conservation. This time, it was Mira who blushed. The other 2 girls giggled. Erza joined and later on, she blushes to making the other 3 girls giggle. The boys can't help but do the rolls eyes but with a little smile on their face. "Where's Juvia?" Gray asked. "She passed Lyon, Lyon pinned her to the wall and kissed her. After that, he asked her to go on a date, Juvia slightly nodded" Gajeel answered. Gray ran away, shouting, "Lyon you bastard!". The girls watch Gray run. Later on, Lucy blushes, the darkest and said she will just explore more. Lucy left. The FT members that are left nodded at Ziyo, he nodded back and went to follow Lucy.

**At Lucy; her P.O.V**

I saw Jenny and decided to talk to her and what she said totally surprises me,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**"Lucy! I'm so proud at you! Didn't you know you're Fiore's most sexiest, beautiful mage! All in all your the most wanted girlfriend in whole Fiore! You'll know you're own nickname in the games!"**

"Are you serious?" I asked her, she nodded. We started walking, we suddenly met the tigers

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the weak Lucy Heartfilia whom I tortured. You even tried to fit in" Minerva said, smirking

"So this is the most sexiest mage in Fiore" Rufus said

"Wow! By the way Rogue, where is Lector and Frosch?" Sting asked

**[[I/N: in this story, Lector is alive]]**

"Oh sh*t! Where is Brianna?" I ask, they look at me weirdly

"Here!" 3 exceeds said.

"Brianna! / Frosch! / Lector!" we said hugging our own exceeds.

"Bwianna knows now how two spweak iwn thiwd piwsown!" she exclaims

I pressed, not pinch, her nose and said, "You really are cute!". She laughed

"I'm looking forward to fight you tigers!" I said,

"Like you can beat us" Minerva threatened

"Exactly, that's why I said "to fight" not "to beat". Okay?" I asked. Minerva blushed in embarrassment.

"Jenny, I'll be leaving, apparently my 'boyfriend' is there, being over protective. Not only my possessive little dragon, but he's overprotective too" I said

"Oh you mean Ziyo? We had our own game, when _Hibiki _is _trying _on _flirting _on you" Jenny said, stressing he words that's italiziced

"Who won?" I asked

"none"

"Bye Jenny! Best of luck to you tigers!" I said, rocking Brianna to sleep

"Ha! Like that would work on an exceed!" Orga said

"Look" I said, they looked at it and saw Brianna asleep and thumb sucking.

"I'll try that to Fro sometime" Rogue said

"Bye!" I said, going to Ziyo

"Excuse me, didn't I say alone?" I asked

"Can't leave you there can I? Besides,..." he said, we passed to a none people place. He pinned her up to the nearest wall. "Seriously, can we go back to our dorms first? Brianna will wake up. Seriously, already a hungered person only for a month? The 2 months before the last month were... You were always pinning and kissing me" I said. He growled and licked my neck. I moaned. "Not my fault I love you so much" he said. "Let's go?" he nodded. We teleported back to Fairy Tail's hotel.

"Welcome to the GMG! The author hasn't decided , more like too lazy to think of games, there will be some same games." Mato said

"Let's start the Elimination Round! All the guilds must go to the stadium!" Mato said

All the guilds went to the stadium and abruptly (suddenly) , a maze appears.

"Rules are simple. First four to enter and finish the maze, continues the Grand Magic Games. Magic are allowed to use. Let the Elimination Round! Begin!" Mato says

"See? I told you we will have the advantage." Erza said

"Let's just teleport okay?" Lucy asks. Lucy did the rock sign on her fingers and they teleported to the enter of the maze.

"Now... Again." Lucy says to herself, teleporting to the finis line at the same time with the Sabertooth.

"W-wow! That was fast!" Mato exclaims, "You can rest now, tomorrow we will announced the points." Mato says, and with that they left.

"Ziyo, I'll go somewhere ALONE." Lucy says

"Which reminds me... when did you ever drank blood?" Ask by Ziyo

"Um... My gosh. Last month!" Lucy says, "Ziyo, I'm getting dizzy... and ... (hic) ... drunk" Lucy says

"Really? I'll give you tomorrow." he says smirking

"B-but?" she says

"No buts. It's tomorrow or never. We're already here." Ziyo said, smirking

"...Fine..." Lucy says, falling asleep with Ziyo piggy backing her

* * *

**I was busy okay?**

** mejustbetterthanyou: I would love you to be my beta reader! Thank you! Wow, I never thought someone will really love this...**

**I don't own FT! I can't even find Future Lucy's confession on Natsu! (cries dramatically)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hiya! I was planning to make another fanfiction and a fanfiction based on a true story. (wink wink). You will have to wait... Thank you!... to know who's life is that. I don't own Fairy Tail  
**

**Let's start?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Such Day! *Note the Sarcasm GuyZ!***

* * *

**Ziyo's P.O.V**

I woke up on... 6:00... Darn. Too early. I was about to sleep again but Lucy seductively opened her eyes and say, "Oh Ziyo-kun~". I smirked. I forgot that we were in the same bed...

We came closer till we were inch a part...

"3 more weeks till mating season..." she says

"3 more weeks and I'll make you mine" I say

"... You do know we can already mark now, right?" she asks

"Yup. But to make it more special and more lusty and the most important thing... to make you mine forever" I say

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Lucy kissed Ziyo. He opened his mouth for Lucy to enter his mouth. She started to bug his tongue as they fought for dominance after that, which took for 30 seconds... Ziyo entered Lucy's mouth while Lucy exited Ziyo's. Lucy tangles her fingers through Ziyo's hair, making him shiver in delight. After Ziyo's 're-exploring' in which took for another 30 seconds. She squirms under Ziyo `cause of lack of air and when the 2 parted, there was a long trail of saliva between their mouths. The pair takes in a big breath of air and continues to kiss, much rougher than before, as they swap saliva, which distracts her, and Ziyo mentally smirk, as he shoves his tongue down to her throat, twisting it around. Lucy's eyes shoot open at this, small tears at the corners of her eyes, which he knows are tears of enjoyment as she pulls my head closer, in attempt to shove Ziyo's tongue deeper into her throat the tears fall from the corners of her eyes. Ziyo removed his tongue from Lucy's mouth and started to thrust his tongue back and forth on her throat making Lucy moan. They soon parted, with a long and thick string saliva and panting...

**(intense, ne? Sorry nii-sans (every boy out there) and nee-chans (every girl out there)! I have to do it! Luv ya all!)**

"May I have blood?" She asked him

"Only if you let me spank you 3x and kiss you again." Ziyo says

"Wha-?! No! I mean-!... I thought you said a kiss only?"

"I got bored... Besides, I want you to moan in pain and..._pleasure_"

"Fine..."

**(A/N: Should I leave it to your imagination?... for those who said yes... Please skip the part... Do not worry, there will be another bold that means you may continue reading... If no... Continue reading please... Have a nice reading!)  
**

The girl bit the boys neck, sucking blood of Ziyo. As the queen slayer was done sucking some, now 2%, blood of Ziyo. He started to kiss Lucy, passionately. While doing so, his arms snaked through Lucy's butt, spanking them. One. Lucy moaned, in pain, on Ziyo's mouth, making him swallow them. Ziyo broke the kiss, and spank Lucy butt again. Two. Lucy made a noise in pain again. Ziyo licked his lips seductively. He went to her earlobe, licking, sucking, and nibbling it. He then whispered to her ear, "Why don't you make the noise near my ears next time?". She moaned in pleasure. "Oooh. You're sensitive" He say playfully and seductively, trying to act all innocent and not knowing anything at all, even though it was a complete opposite. His hands went to Lucy's 'part' and spanked it. Three. Lucy moaned on Ziyo's ear loudly. Ziyo continued on doing it as Lucy continues to moan in Ziyo's ear. After 20 spanks later, Ziyo finally managed to stop himself from the spanking. Lucy was panting so much like a dog, with her tongue sticking out. Ziyo kissed her one passionate kiss before laying down the bed.

***cough* Enough with that *cough* **

* * *

_**You can continue now! Takes place on the GMG!**_

* * *

**At The GMG  
**

"Our judges: Yajimah, Chapati and our guest: Mira!"

"Hello. Pleasure to all see you here." Mira says as the welcoming announcement

"Now for the results of yesterday!" _crowd gone wild _

"4th place: Lamia Scale!

3rd place: Blue Pegasus!

2nd place:" _gasp from the speaker making 50% of the crowd faint and the other to sweat _

"None!"

Gasps were heard from the audience

"1st place: None other than... Fairy Tail and Sabertooth! A tie!"

The floor almost went crack because of the watchers jaws on the floor.

" From Lamia Scale we have Lyon, Jura, Sherry, Chelia and Tobi! (-_-' too lazy to put their last names)

From Blue Pegasus we have Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Jenny and Ichiyah!" applaud

"From Sabertooth: we have!"

"The Dragon Slayer Duo: Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!

Sabertooth's _My Lady!_ Minerva Orland!

The Black Lightning **(is that it?) **Orga Nanagear!

The Memory Mage: Rufus Lohr!

Reserve: Yukino Aguria!" crowd goes wild! As they went to the stadium, makin' the audience cheer louder but soon died just for the introduction of Fairy Tail

"From Fairy Tail we have!" crowd already goes wild just by hearing the guild's name

"Fairy Tail's Titania! Erza Scarlet!" _wild _

"Fairy Tail's Team Elemental!" _a little wilder_

"Fairy Tail's Vampire Cutie, that shine upon like a real crystal: Cystal Momoko! Vampire Queen of Fairy Tail!" _wilder_

"Fairy Tail's Possessive Boys, The Possessive Slayer Duo: Ziyo Korusaki and Kazumi Torohaya!" _a little wilder from Crystal_

"Fairy tail's Newest Hottie, lastly called as Most powerful Celestial Mage in whole Foire: Lucy Heartfilia! Goddess of Fairy Tail!" _wildest_

"Reserve: Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer, also one of the densest mage of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel! Salamander of Fairy Tail!" _a little lower than Lucy's_

"Goddess of what?" Lucy asks to no one in particular

"Vampire Queen and Cutie? Love it" Crystal says imagining some girl calling her ''Queen''

Kazumi growled as he imagined boyz calling HER Crystal as ''cutie''

"Aw, awesome men, we're in a Duo." Ziyo says fist bumping Kazumi, who replied with an another fist bump

"What-? I'm the reserve~ So unfair~" Natsu whined

The Fairy Tail went to stadium as the crowd went 10x wilder than Lucy's.

"Now let's continue! The first day of the Grand Magic Games! Today's game is... Treasure! Rules are simple: You have to find a wand, lacrima, a heart-shaped necklace, a legendary celestial key, a Mira figurine, a Lucy figure, a Jenny figurine and 3 swords. If a mage found 1 one of these things, +1 point. You have 45 minutes to find these things. If mage B doesn't have anything at all and mage A has 6, mage B can attack mage A with magic for mage B to have the six points. If you found one of these things... It's all yours. Now pick a member for your team" Mato explained as the stadium became larger, wider and have buildings.

"From SB we have: Yukino"

"From BP we have: Hibiki!"

"From FT we have: Erza!"

"From LS we have: Tobi!"

"On your mark! Get set... Go!" Mato says

"Gate of the Heavenly Scales; I open thee: Libra!" Yukino says as Libra appeared.

"Libra! I want you to change the weight of our opponents to heavy!" Yukino ordered

"Hai!" Libra says , immediately changing their weights

Hibiki, Erza and Tobi immediately fell in the ground, feeling heavy as Yukino started to find the objects. She found the wand, lacrima.

Erza, then, stood up which made Yukino shocked.

"H-how?" she asked

"It's easy, my armors and weapons are already heavy, so all I got to do is remove my armor." Erza explained

"Gate of the Paired Fish: Pisces!" Yukino says, taking out her 2nd spirit

"2 spirits at 1 time... Impressive" Erza commented

"Why thank you. Pisces attack the red-haired girl!" Yukino says, only to see Erza wasn't there. Erza appeared at the back of Yukino using the ground, only to see Erza already has the 3 swords, legendary celestial key and heart-shaped necklace.

Yukino's eyes widened. "Pisces! Forget what I said. Mother Pisces, attack Erza! While, your son and I will find those figurines!" Yukino exclaimed

**At the end of the battle**

**"**5 points for FT! 5 points for SB! 0 points for both LS and BP!" Chapati says

"Now for the battles..." Yajimah says

Lyon vs. Rufus

LS vs. SB

winner: Rufus

+10 points for SB

Jura vs. Ichiyah

LS vs. BP

winner: Jura

+10 points for LS

Hibiki vs. Erza

BP vs. FT

winner: Erza

+10 points for FT

Minerva vs. Lucy

SB vs. FT

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jump on a cliff because it's...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cliffhanger! Sorry for not updating...**


	9. Chapter 8

**This isn't a chapter... Ahaha! Just kill me now! Hahahahaha! The look of your faces!  
**

**... It's just that... I forgot my Facebook password! *Cries animatedly while hugging herself like a 16-year-old girl just lost her virginity***

**If you know how to get back my password... Tell me, please!**

**... Yeah... I might not update for long too... **

_**ATTENTION / IMPORTANT / NOTE / ANNOUNCEMENT**_** !**

**Yeah... Do me a favor? Please read guardianfairy's FT story... I choose to be brokenhearted... Go to her profile and vote for Sting Eucliffe or Rogue Cheney or Gray Fullbuster or others. But please not Natsu! You would understand me when you read the story... **

**her story: ** **  
**

s/9595051/1/I-choose-to-be-the-broken-hearted

**her profile:**

u/4062485/gaurdianfairy#

**Thank you very much... I'm planning on doing 2 new stories... one is RoLu, one is Sticy  
**


End file.
